Imploding Snape
by Mesmerizing Ducks
Summary: The Weasley twins come up with a new game and advertise it on the student notice board. (I came across this as I was going through my fanfiction files, so it's quite old, but I thought I would post it up).
1. Chapter 1

Tired of exploding snap!?

Why don't you try _Imploding Snape_?

**Aim of the game**: Get Snape as angry as possible so that he rages!

**The winner? **The person whom makes Snape angry the quickest and the most!

**How are scores kept, I hear you asking?**

Well, if you only receive deduction of house points, that's 5 points!  
If you receive detention, congratulations you receive 10 points!  
If he sends you to your head of house, that's an extra 5 points! (Because chances are he's given you detention or deducted points already)  
If he breaks anything, you get 15 points!  
If he breaks a whole bunch of stuff that equals twenty!  
And if he tries to kill you? Congratulations! You receive an extra 50 points!

**Tips:**  
If you're a Slytherin, this may not work well.  
On the other hand, if you're a Gryffindor, you'll do great!  
If you're Neville Longbottom, it'll be so easy!  
And if you're Harry Potter, you're already winning!

_**Warning:**__ do this at your own risk. Do not sue us if you get a crappy detention or get suspended or expelled. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Next week on the student notice board…_

Dear Students,

It has come to my attention that a game titled 'Imploding Snape' is being played vigorously by students.

**This must stop immediately!**

All the professors are aware that students enjoy making Professor Snape furious as results seem entertaining in their opinion. However, it is **not acceptable**.

**This is your first warning!**

If any students are found attempting to play this game, they shall have dire consequences.

Sincerely,

Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.


	3. Chapter 3

_The week after…_

Dear Students,

It has come to my attention that the game of Imploding Snape is still being played.

Professor Snape is now taking a few days off from the traumatic event that was caused late yesterday afternoon.

I am sure we would all appreciate to have our Potions Master back.

I ask anyone who plans on continuing to play to **stop immediately**.

**This is your second warning!**

In other news, as Professor Snape is on leave, I would like you all to welcome Professor Slughorn whom shall be taking over temporarily.

Sincerely,

Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbeldore


	4. Chapter 4

_A few days later…_

Dear Students,

We would like to welcome Professor Snape back as our potions master!

It has come to my attention that there are still students planning on continuing 'Imploding Snape'.

**This is your final warning. **

Anybody found participating will immediately be suspended, receive detention and house point will be deducted.

I also ask that no student place fireworks under _any_ professor's desk and set them off during class.

Yours Sincerely,

Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbeldore


	5. Chapter 5

_And a few days after that…_

Dear Students,

I will also now be calling the perpetrators and participants of the popular game 'Imploding Snape' to my office and they will apologise immediately to Professor Snape and receive detention.

Anyone found who has participated in this game and does not come to my office will receive the direst of consequences.

Yours Sincerely,

Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbeldore


	6. Chapter 6

_A couple of days later…_

To our fellow _Imploding Snape_ players,

As the so called 'perpetrators' of the game, we must ask everyone to **cease play**. It has been a great round this year and we have received everybody's points! We would now do the honours of announcing the winner!

Drum roll please!

CONGRATULATOINS…

HARRY POTTER!

You are the winner of this year's game of _Imploding Snape_ (and he insists he wasn't playing! But we kept score for him!).

Your winner goodies are in your dormitory! Congratulations, Mr Potter and congratulations for everyone who played! We all played well!

Until next year!

_Finally, Snape could breathe a sigh of relief. He was finally at peace…well…until next year, anyway. _


End file.
